Harry Potter in South Park : Year 2
by LuciusMalfoyfemale
Summary: The boys enter their 2nd year and someone from South Park joins them as a student.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Everything South Park related belong to the minds of Trey Parker and Matt Stone. All Harry Potter things are owned by J.K Rowling and Scholastic.

AN: Here is the sequel to Harry Potter in South Park. This story takes place in second year and someone the boys know will be joining them at Hogwarts. I may do the entire series except write a time jump

This is being typed in wordpad so forgive spelling errors

Brief recap of HPiSP: The Dursleys move to next to the Broflovskis, both Harry and Dudley get placed in Mr Garrison's 4th grade class (set in 14th season), Harry becomes friends with Kenny, Kyle, Cartman, and Stan.

Gerald Broflovski rescues Harry from his family, takes him in and the family moves to England and both Kyle and Harry get their Hogwarts letters as do Stan and Kenny. Stan's uncle moves to London along with long term friend Ned and they open a store in London.

What I forgot to add was that Harry opts to take his new family's faith as a Jew and chooses to change his last name to Broflovski

Kenny's mom recieves a fortune from an unknown relative but has to sober up, take her kids and leave her husband in South Park. she also gets a job as a secretary in Gerald's law firm

Recap of 1st year if I had written more than one chapter: Basically the same as SS except Ron never insults Hermione so she never needs saving and Harry (nor the other boys) befriend Ron or Harmione

I want to thank the everyone who favorited and followed the 1st story.

the guest user who reviewed Harry Potter in South Park: I am going to give Harry a superhero identity to go along with Kenny's Mysterion. Stan and Kyle won't be bringing their Toolshed or Human Kite costumes with them.

""=speach

''=thoughts

()=Kenny's muffled speach

_Parseltounge _

Warnings: Mild languge and violence so rated T to be safe

July 31st Brofolvski house

It was the afternoon of Harry's 12th birthday and he was in his room finshing his summer work while his adopted parents were downstairs preparing for his birthday party which both Stan and Kenny were due to arrive at any minute. His snowy white owl, Hedwig was still adleep in her cage.

"Hey! Mom wants you downstairs, Harry. Who all is coming anyway?" said Kyle whom he hadn't noticed enter his room.

Before the raven haired male could reply, an owl landed on Harry's window seal with what looked to be the boys school letters.

"Just Kenny and Stan" answered Harry

"Those our letters?" asked Kyle who was dressed in his usual lime green hat, orange coat and pants.

Harry took the letters from the bird and handed Kyle his and with that Harry closed his text book and followed Kyle downstairs.

Once they had entered the living room, Shelia told both boys to get ready as well as Ike, Kyle and Harry's younger adopted Canadian brother whom was about to turn 7.

About an hour later Stan and a hooded Kenny arrived along with Stan's uncle Jimbo who had moved from South Park to open a weapons shop in London

Once they were in Kyle's room seasted on the floor while Kyle sat on his bed. Stan had asked if they gotten their Hogwarts letters yet because neither he or Kenny had recieved theirs yet. Kyle told them they had but hadn't opened them yet.

(Why don't you open yours now? The supply list will be the same anyway,) suggested Kenny to Kyle

"What do you think, Harry?" asked the red haired boy

Harry gave a laugh at this and told Kyle that he could open but to wait while Harry retrieved his from, his room.

Harry had gotten up from the floor and left to get his. Once he entered his room he saw that it wasn't empty. It was occupied by a small grey creature with big floppy ears, a pointed nose, and wearing tattered clotching,

"Who are you?" asked Harry

"Dobby the house elf sir!" replied the creatue

"Now is not the best time to have a house elf in my bedroom." said Harry

"Harry Potter mustn't return to Hogwarts sir. Terrible things are being plotted. Harry Potter must stay home." answered the elf

"Why do you wear that and what bad things?" asked the wizard

"Tis the mark of a house elf and Dobby cannot say." said Dobby

"I can't stay home, Hogwarts is my home and what of my brother Kyle or Stan and Kenny?" Harry asked

"You must not go back." was the reply Harry got and with that the elf started banging his head against the wall which got the attention of Stan, Kenny and Kyle who had rushed to Harry's room to see what was the matter.

"I'm not staying home while Kyle and my friends return to school." said the boy

"Then Dobby has no choice." he said and with that the elf fled the room

(What the hell was that thing?) asked Kenny

"Something called a house elf." answered Harry rushing from the room with Stan, Kenny and Kyle in tow

They rushed to the elf in time to see him hover a cake, which Shelia made herself, from the kitchen counter onto Shelia herself, who has playing with Ike in the dining room.

Unfotunately they couldn't stop the elf in time before the whole thing went splat on their mom's head.

After that the elf vanished with a "pop' and the boys saw that the Jewish woman was livid.

"We can explain mom." said Kyle before she could yell at them

"Then explain, Kyle." said their dad whom had just entered the room

Before Harry could launch into an explaination, an owl came into the room and delivered a warning notice to Kyle and Harry about underage magic.

Shelia Broflovski managed to calm down somewhat and told the boys to clean the mess on the floor and after she cleaned herself off, to meet her in the living room and explain what happened.

Several mintues they were all seated in the living room (including Ike) with Harry explaining what happened.

After he was done Gerald said "Kyle why don't you get your letter, we'll read it and if Stan's uncle and Kenny's mom allow it. Ask if you can stay the night and tomorrow I'll take the day off of work and we'll get your school things"

Ok dad." said Kyle and once he left to get his list. Kenny and Stan went to call their guardians both of whom said it was ok.

The rest of the party went smoothly and it was to soon before they went to bed.

Gerald had gotten them up at 10, they ate breakfast and they were on their way to Diagon alley.

The rest of the day was uneventful except running into the Weasleys, Malfoy and Malfoy's dad. They also met their new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart who was in the book store signing his books. When he saw Harry, he had picture taken of them desoite the younger wizard's protests.

After dropping Kenny and Stan back at home, Harry was still thinking about what Dobby said and if it had something to do with whatever Mr Malfot had placed in Ginny Weasley's cauldron after narrowly avoiding a fight with Author Weasley after Mr Malfoy mocked them for being poor.

That reminded him of Eric Cartman and all the times he made fun of Kenny for being poor or Kyle and some extent harry, for being Jewish.

**What do you think so far? Good?Bad? **

**Up next is the train and the Sorting Feast. Re the person joining them at Howgarts. 10 virtual cookies to the one who correctly guesses who. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All South Park characters belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker and all people and places in the Potter verse are the property of J.K Rowling and Scholastic.

A/N: I'm going to write a prequel to this taking place in first year and with changes made to the sorting so that will explain the house change for Harry and Kenny and disredgaurds the sorting in Harry Potter in South Park.

I'm a bit disappointewd that no one tried to guess which character will be joining them at Hogwarts though I am grateful for the amuont of follows the story got and to the user who left a reveiw.

''= speexh

_Thought_

()= Kenny's muffled speech

Parseltoungue

Warnings: None except some laguage but not any worse than what's said in the show.

Shelia had woken Kyle and Harry up on the morning of Sept 1st so they could get ready and board the train to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and begin their second year at the school.

The brothers had said their good byes to their parents and Ike before joining Stan and Kenny on platform 9 and 3/4.

They had chosen an empty compartment, talked and got snacks and hours later they had arrived at the castle, found a carriage and once they entered the Great Hall, had taken their seats at the Gryffindor (Stan and Kyle) and Slytherin(Harry and Kenny) tables respectfully.

Once the students were seated, Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster stood up and cleared his throat before saying "I'd like to announce that a transfer student from America will be joining us and while he will be joining the 2nd years, he'll be sorted after the first years have been placed in their houses."

It was at that time that Professor McGonagall lead the new students toward the head table when Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Harry recognized someone very familiar.

"No way! The Fatass is a wizard!?" exclaimed Stan

"Who?" asked Neville Longbottom who was seated across from Stan

It was Kyle who spoke next "Eric Cartman was a classmate of ours from South Park and he was a lazy, manipulative sociopath who was always ripping on me for being Jewish or Kenny when he was poor."

"He'd do well in Slytherin along with Potter and McCormack ." stated Ron Weasley

_I can see why Cartman hates Gingers _thought Kyle

"Kenny and Harry are our friends" said Stan

"Harry is my brother." replied Kyle

Over at the Slytherin table Harry and Kenny had the same reaction to Cartman's presence and it was Kenny who explained who Cartman was.

After the first years were sorted it was finally Cartman's turn and as soon as the hat touched the American's head, it shouted "Slytherin!"

Eric Cartman jumped off the stool and took a seat in the empty seat next to Kenny as Dumbledore gave his usual start of term announcements

"So, you two and as I see Stan and Kyle are wizards as well." stated Cartman

"Yeah" answered Kenny

"Here I thought that Jews couldn't be magical" said Cartman before digging into the feast before them

Secretly Harry has hoped that Eric Cartman would refrain from ripping Kyle because of his faith and he was kind of glad that the boy left him alone due to his conversion to Judaism though from the looks of it, he would continue his rivalry with the red head even more so because of the rivalry between the Gryffindors and Slytherins.

After they had been fed, the Slytherins followed the prefects who spoke the password once they reached the enterance to the common room and then the dorms which both Kenny and Harry would be sharing with Cartman.

As Harry settled in, he wondered what the next day would bring

**Let me know what you thought about this chapter by leaving feedback. **


End file.
